An image display device includes all of devices which receive and display broadcast, or recording and reproducing videos, and devices for recording and reproducing audio. The image display device includes a television, a computer monitor, a projector, a tablet and the like, for example.
As it becomes multifunctional, an image display device can be allowed to capture still images or moving images, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player. In addition, the image display device has currently been implemented into a smart device (for example, smart television). Accordingly, the image display device can selectively use screen information (screen image) displayed thereon in a manner of accessing an Internet or cooperating with a mobile terminal or a computer. For example, the image display device may utilized a screen image displayed thereon in a manner of capturing or storing it to store in a memory or storing it by other output methods.
In recent time, a technique of controlling functions based on a user's gesture sensed is under development. Here, one image display device can sense a predefined gesture and thus execute only a function within a limited range.
As the image display device becomes multifunctional and executable applications increase, there are limitations on the control of applications using gestures.